Sleep Baby
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Sleep, baby!" Seru Jimin gemas luar biasa. Ia menggusak kening keduanya. "Tidur atau kucium bibirmu sampai habis." [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.3 : Pillow Talk**

 **.**

 **Sleep, Baby!**

 **A fanfic by harunee**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T/T+**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** " _Sleep, baby_!" Seru Jimin gemas luar biasa. Ia menggusak kening keduanya. _"Tidur atau kucium bibirmu sampai habis."_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Suhu kota Seoul mencapai minus empat derajat kalau Jimin tidak salah lihat, embun bahkan terbentuk tipis melapisi kaca jendela, suara penghangat ruangan yang berderu mengganggu membuat pemuda yang sejak tadi mengerjap lembut di atas ranjang mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

Pemuda itu berdecak, mengganti posisi berbaringnya hingga terlentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi bintang-bintang buatan berkelip lembut—ide Jimin karena beberapa kali kekasih manisnya itu menggerutu tentang nuansa kamar mereka yang monoton.

Poni hitam yang terurai lucu di atas kening Yoongi membuat Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Ia mengangkat satu per satu jemarinya di atas sana, kemudian mengacaknya lembut hingga poninya semakin terurai di bawah jari-jarinya.

"Berisik." Runtuk Yoongi pelan, ia mengusir jemari Jimin yang menari di atas keningnya dengan sebal.

Jimin terkekeh. Pemuda berusia awal dua puluh itu menyibak poninya ke belakang, mengubah posisi duduknya hingga menghadap Yoongi yang masih berbaring dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah pemuda itu dengan senyum terukir usil, membiarkan modul literatur presentasinya esok pagi melorot ke bawah lekukan kakinya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya lembut sambil mengecup kening kekasihnya lama, kemudian menggeret bibirnya turun perlahan semakin ke bawah, mengikuti lekukan wajah kekasihnya yang begitu ia dambakan. Tangannya menyeka helai per helai rambut kekasihnya dengan manis, tersenyum kecil mendengarkan umpatan yang tak berhenti terdengar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Jim— _shit_ , jauhkan wajahmu!"

Jimin tidak bergeming, pemuda itu sibuk melayangkan kecupan di seluruh wajah kekasihnya. Membiarkan Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya sebal dengan diiringi rengekan manis.

"Jim, sudah malam."

Satu kecupan terakhir di atas dagunya, dan Jimin menarik wajahnya perlahan dengan kekehan manis. "Memang kenapa kalau sudah malam?"

Yoongi berdecak, pemuda itu berbaring miring menghadap kekasihnya yang masih dalam posisi duduknya. Tangannya terangkat naik untuk membenarkan kaitan kancing kemeja putih Jimin yang terlepas.

"Ingat besok kau presentasi?" Yoongi mengingatkan dengan kedua alis yang menyatu lucu.

Jimin yang masih terdiam membuat Yoongi kembali melayangkan cubitannya di atas pinggang Jimin yang hanya terbalut dengan kemeja tipis. Kemudian merengut protes berusaha menarik atensi kekasihnya.

"Ganti baju, bodoh. Aku tidak mau mengurus orang sakit karena kebodohannya sendiri dalam memilah pakaian di musim dingin."

Jimin tertawa menyenangkan. Suaranya terurai menyatu dengan udara yang berhembus tipis dari balik ventilasi kecil di atas jendela. Pemuda itu bersungut-sungut sambil menyimpan modulnya di atas nakas.

"Aku punya kau." Ujarnya manis. Ia berbalik sebentar menatap kekasihnya, sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kembali menyimpan kacamata baca dan merapikan modulnya yang berserakan di atas nakas. "Aku punya seseorang yang akan menghangatkanku, untuk apa aku membutuhkan pakaian hangat?"

"Jangan membual." Yoongi bergeser memberi ruang untuk kekasihnya berbaring. Lalu kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bulu mata yang berkedip lembut. "Aku tidak bisa selalu memperhatikanmu, menolongmu, dan bersamamu." Ujarnya separuh mengawang. "Kau sudah dewasa, Jim. Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

Tawa Jimin kembali berderai. Yoongi bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin yang mulai berbaring di sisinya, lalu tangan pemuda itu yang mulai merangkak naik ke atas pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mendesah nyaman saat tangan Jimin kembali merangkak naik ke atas rambutnya untuk mengusapnya lembut penuh afeksi.

Yoongi berani bersumpah bahwa pelukan Jimin adalah tempat ternyaman untuknya bergelung.

"Aku yang akan memaksa."

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendongak, menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Aku yang akan memaksamu agar kau selalu memperhatikanku, menolongku, dan berada di sisiku."

Jimin membuka matanya perlahan. Sebelah lengannya terulur di bawah kepala kekasihnya agar menjadikannya sandaran, menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan menarik pinggang Yoongi semakin jatuh ke dalam dekapannya.

"Posesif." Gerutu Yoongi. Ia menjenggut main-main surai oranye milik Jimin. Warna yang sontak terucap dari bibirnya ketika dua minggu lalu kekasihnya itu menyeretnya ke salon dan menanyakan tentang warna apa yang cocok untuknya. Jimin bahkan memprotes seketika itu juga, oranye terlihat sangat klasik dan Jimin bosan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna itu. Tetapi mereka berakhir keluar dari pintu salon dengan rambut baru Jimin yang berwarna oranye.

Memang siapa Park Jimin bisa menolak permintaan Min Yoongi?

Min Yoongi adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Yoongi mengetahui itu dengan jelas dan pemuda itu seolah memanfaatkannya dengan baik dengan berbagai permintaan yang terkadang membuat Jimin menghela napas berkali-kali lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Hanya padamu." Sahut Jimin pelan. Ia sedikit merunduk untuk menyatukan kening mereka. Dari jarak sedekat ini Jimin bahkan bisa mendengarkan detak jantung Yoongi yang berdegup lembut setiap ia semakin mengikis jarak di antara mereka, merasakan deru napas Yoongi yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu mencuri satu ciuman lembut di atas bibir kekasihnya, menggulumnya penuh kehati-hatian untuk beberapa detik, hingga kemudian semakin intens saat jari-jari Yoongi semakin meliar di atas rambutnya dan pemuda itu menggerung lembut di atas bibirnya penuh kepayahan.

Jimin baru menarik bibirnya saat deru napas Yoongi terdengar semakin tak beraturan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat kedua mata Yoongi yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia mengusap pipi Yoongi yang bersemu tipis menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat manis malam ini.

"Brengsek." Desis Yoongi sengau. "Kau _mengacaukanku_ , Jim." Kedua matanya berkelip lembut. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kelewat kencang hanya karena _skinship_ sepele yang baru saja kekasihnya berikan.

"Begini saja?" Tanya Jimin sembari terkekeh, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, lengannya masih menjadi sandaran Yoongi.

"Huh?" Dengung Yoongi bingung. Ia menerima jari-jari Jimin yang merangkak mencari keberadaan jemarinya untuk digenggam, menyelipkan jari keduanya menjadi satu kemudian mendesah nyaman. Yoongi bisa merasakan hangat menjalar dari buku-buku jari Jimin yang menangkup jemarinya erat.

"Begini saja dan kau sudah kacau?" Ulang Jimin sekali lagi. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan dari bibir kekasihnya yang mengecupi jemarinya satu per satu.

Yoongi mendengus tak menjawab. Jimin sudah terlampau mengerti dan kenapa ia perlu menjawabnya lagi?

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Jimin kembali membuka suara, "Bagaimana jika kita _melakukannya_ malam ini?"

"Apa? Melakukan apa?"

"Kau paham _itu_ , Sayang."

Yoongi menggerung sambil menyentak lengan Jimin kesal. "Aku yang tidak paham dengan jalan pikiranmu."

Alis Jimin menyatu bingung, ia merubah posisinya kembali miring menghadap Yoongi, "Huh?"

"Ada presentasi penting besok pagi dan bagaimana bisa kau masih berpikir kita akan melakukan _itu_?"

"Dua minggu kita tidak _making love_ ," Jimin memulai tak senang, alisnya menyatu kesal. "Tiga hari semenjak terakhir kita tidur bersama," Jimin merengut, ia memainkan jari Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan yang hilang semenjak tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

"Kau sibuk—terlalu sibuk dengan proyek barumu, pulang ke rumah pagi hari saat aku pergi ke kampus, lalu pergi lagi sebelum aku sempat menciummu. Bahkan aku ikut makan di rumah Jungkook karena muak dengan rasa _junk food_ _,_ " Jimin melengos, ia menduselkan wajahnya manja di kepala Yoongi yang masih betah bersandar di lengannya. "Kau melarangku makan makanan cepat saji tapi kau bahkan membuatku mengkonsumsi makanan itu nyaris setiap hari."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar nada bicara Jimin yang sedang merajuk.

Jimin terdiam sebentar. Ia begitu menyukai tawa Yoongi yang berderai lucu. Ada rasa menyenangkan dan gelenyar hangat yang menjalar tiap mendengar kekasihnya itu tertawa. Merasakan itu seperti candu baginya, begitu menyenangkan, dan ia menginginkan tawa itu _lagi dan lagi._

"Akan selesai setelah aku melakukan _finishing_ _,_ " Jawab Yoongi lembut. "Menyerahkannya pada Namjoon untuk memberikan sentuhan terakhir dan semua selesai." Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat naik, "Kau senang?"

Jimin mendengus lalu menggeleng, ia membawa telapak tangan Yoongi yang masih berada di genggamannya naik ke atas pipinya. Hangat dari telapak tangan Yoongi begitu menyenangkan saat bersentuhan dengan pipinya yang dingin.

"Yang kau maksud _finishing_ di sini adalah mengecek segalanya dengan oke, dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ada yang salah di lagumu," Jari telunjuk Jimin menahan bibir Yoongi yang hendak terbuka untuk memprotes ucapannya. "Maksudku, dengar, kau profesional, aku mengerti. Tapi tidak ada yang salah jika kita membicarakan kemungkinan terburuk, benar?"

"Aku—"

"Iya, Sayang." Sela Jimin cepat. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, aku tahu."

Yoongi mendengus. Satu jari telunjuknya terangkat naik untuk menyentil kening kekasihnya kesal. "Lagipula ini proyek terakhirku."

"Huh?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia menggerakan jemarinya yang masih menangkup pipi Jimin, mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jari.

"Aku tidak mengambil proyek apapun untuk musim dingin."

"Serius?"

"Hm, aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama."

Jimin melepas telapak tangan Yoongi dari pipinya untuk digenggamnya, meremasnya lembut. "Memikirkan apa?"

"Pergi berlibur?"

"Di cuaca minus derajat seperti ini?" Jimin membulatkan matanya, ia melirik Yoongi yang masih termangu bersandar di atas lengannya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Bukan di Korea, bodoh." Ujarnya kesal. "Mungkin di tempat lain? Namjoon berlibur ke Maldives bersama Jin- _hyung_ beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku berpikir kalau kita bisa pergi ke sana juga."

"Woah? Bulan madu?!"

Jimin tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat boneka kummamon milik Yoongi yang super besar itu melayang ke wajahnya. Tidak sakit, tapi itu menyebalkan.

"Bulan madu bagaimana?! Kau bahkan belum menyematkan cincin di jariku."

Jimin mendesis, ia menarik bantal di atas kepala Yoongi untuk mengantikan lengannya. Kemudian berbaring menelungkup dengan bertumpu lengannya menghadap Yoongi. "Kau yang menolak." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal. "Kau menolak saat aku melamarmu beberapa kali."

"Aku tidak menolak." Bantah Yoongi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau harus mapan dulu, bodoh. Kau pikir aku mau memiliki suami yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya?"

"Tinggal tugas akhir, astaga. Dan omong-omong, aku mengajar beberapa kelas dance di Hongdae," Seru Jimin tak terima. "Aku punya pekerjaan."

"Itu hobimu Jim, bukan pekerjaan. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas."

"Okay, lupakan masalah itu," Seru Jimin menyerah, berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang keras kepala dan memiliki seribu satu alasan itu tidak akan ada habisnya. "Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih _menggairahkan_? Hawaii?"

"Dalam mimpimu," Kedua alis Yoongi menyatu kesal. Paham betul apa yang terlintas di pikiran kekasihnya yang super mesum itu. "Aku ingin berlibur dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Bukan dalam konteks yang berbeda seperti liburan dalam definisimu."

Jimin tertawa. "Oh ayolah, apa menyenangkannya pergi berlibur hanya untuk menikmati _sunset_ dan berenang?"

"Kita bisa melakukan _diving_ , _surfing_ , atau permainan lain."

"Oke, itu terdengar menyenangkan," Kedua alis Jimin terangkat menyebalkan, bibirnya bersiul menggoda Yoongi yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi galaknya. "Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu menyenangkan yang lain juga. Kita tidak pergi jauh-jauh dari Seoul hanya untuk bermain permainan bayi, benar?"

Yoongi mendengus. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut Jimin yang mengganggu di sisi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "Bagaimana tentang kita menikmati _sunset_ dengan kau yang memelukku dari belakang lalu kita menikmati satu minuman bersama? Es kelapa dengan dua sedotan payung di atasnya?"

Jimin kembali tertawa. Ini yang ia sukai dari kekasihnya, sekalipun beberapa orang akan sepakat jika Min Yoongi adalah sosok yang tidak menyenangkan dan monoton, tetapi menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya selama lebih dari empat tahun membuatnya terlampau mengerti, bahwa Min Yoongi sebenarnya adalah sosok yang hangat, lugu, menyenangkan dan polos di balik wajahnya yang terkesan datar dan monoton.

Sebab Min Yoongi adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan. Manifestasi terbaik dari kesempurnaan hingga Jimin menemukan bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh _semakin dalam_ dan _semakin dalam_ tiap detiknya.

" _Call_." Jimin merangkak naik di atas kekasihnya. Bertumpu pada lengannya yang mengukung sisi-sisi kepala Yoongi. Menyeringai saat mendapati kedua mata Yoongi yang berkilat kaget dan napasnya terkesiap.

"Jim—"

"Sebentar." Potong Jimin cepat. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

"Tapi—"

 **Cup**.

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat saat Jimin kembali melayangkan kecupan kilat di bibir atasnya.

Jimin terkekeh menikmati wajah memerah Yoongi yang menggemaskan. Ia menggeret bibirnya perlahan menuju sisi kanan wajahnya sambil terus melayangkan kecupan ringan. Baru berhenti di sisi telinga Yoongi kemudian berbisik manis di sana.

" _Aku_ _merindukanmu_."

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, jangan bercanda." Yoongi mengeliat terganggu, Jimin terus menggodanya dengan meniup dan mengecup telinganya berkali-kali.

"Kau mengerti bukan itu maksudku." Jimin mendesis, ia menggulum cuping telinga Yoongi main-main. Begitu menikmati hembusan napas Yoongi yang memendek tiap ia menjamah titik sensitifnya. _Selalu begitu._

"Sudah kubilang, tidak malam ini." Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jimin darinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan lutut Jimin yang menekan kedua kakinya lembut agar tak memberontak.

" _Aku kedinginan_." Bisik Jimin lembut.

"Tidak sekarang, Jim. _Jebal_ —nnghh," Yoongi menarik napas terkesiap saat Jimin semakin liar menggunakan lidahnya di area telinganya. Menggulumnya dengan lembut hingga Yoongi merasakan lututnya yang melemas dan tangannya mulai merangkak naik menjenggut rambut Jimin sebagai pelampiasan.

Bibir Jimin melepas _mainannya_ perlahan. Beralih dengan lembut dengan kedua mata masih menatap kekasihnya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kedua pandangan mereka beradu untuk seperkian detik sampai Jimin memutuskan pandangan mereka dengan memejamkan mata. Lalu perlahan menyambar bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Jimin mencari keberadaan telapak tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam saat sang kekasih secara tersirat memperbolehkannya semakin _menjamahnya_ dengan membuka bibirnya untuk ia _bermain_ semakin kurang ajar.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin menghentikan kulumannya dan mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Pemuda itu mengukir senyum lembut dengan sorot matanya yang teduh. Ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih bernapas pendek dan bibir basah membuka yang begitu menggoda. Kedua napasnya beradu, sama-sama berusaha merenggut oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Yoongi lembut. Ia masih menarik napas kesusahan sambil memejamkan mata merasakan afeksi yang Jimin berikan dengan mengusap pipinya yang merekah dengan lembut.

" _No sex_ ," Jawab Jimin, terlampau lembut dan nyaris hilang terbawa angin. "Kau bilang _no sex for tonight_ , yeah?" Satu kecupan di pipinya penuh sayang. " _Alright,_ aku bisa menunggu, _kapanpun kau siap_."

Yoongi terenyuh untuk beberapa detik, sedikit tidak menyangka sedangkan Yoongi mengerti betul kekasihnya begitu _menginginkannya_. Ia tersenyum kecil, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan surai oranye Jimin yang terurai berantakan karena ulahnya. "Maafkan aku."

Jimin terkekeh, ia menggeleng ringan sembari menggedikkan bahunya ringkas, "Bukan masalah besar, ' _kay_?" Jawabnya enteng, padahal sadar betul hormonnya yang sedang meluap-luap. Ia menarik diri dari atas tubuh Yoongi untuk berbaring di samping kekasihnya. Kemudian menarik tubuh kekasihnya lagi jatuh dalam dekapannya.

" _Pillow talk—cuddling_ tidak buruk sebenarnya."

Yoongi terkekeh, semakin menggusak manja di dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. "Selesaikan urusanmu secepatnya dan aku akan memberikan _hidangan utamamu_ sebagai hadiahku."

Jimin terkekeh. Ia menggangguk kecil. " _Aku menunggu._ " Sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut. "Tidur."

"Aku berpikir," Yoongi mengerjap, kedua matanya masih menolak untuk terpejam. "Bagaimana dengan Holly jika kita pergi berlibur?"

"Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Taehyung dan Jungkook, bukan masalah besar." Jawab Jimin enteng. "Lagipula Holly bisa menemani Soonshim bermain, benar?"

"Tapi Soonshim memukul wajah Holly saat itu, dan menurutku Soonshim terlalu besar untuk bermain dengan Holly?"

Jimin berdecak, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Yoongi mengajak berbicara tentang hal seperti itu pada pukul dua dini hari?

"Itu karena mereka belum saling mengenal. Dan aku tidak menerima bantahan," Jimin merunduk untuk menatap kekasihnya yang sudah akan membuka suara. "Tidur, Min Yoongi."

"Jim—"

" _Sleep, baby_!" Seru Jimin gemas luar biasa. Ia menggusak kening keduanya. "Tidur atau kucium bibirmu sampai habis." Ancamnya main-main.

Yoongi merengut. Tidak berniat membuka suara lagi dan berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusakkan wajahnya pada dada Jimin.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya kesal.

Jimin hanya terkekeh.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua _Author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _Event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
